1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rotatable load-bearing top plate which is the load hearing part of the sacks employed for lifting vehicles and loads and this invention can be easily employed at every jacking points of the same vehicle since it has such capability that it swivels, fits, and locks itself into the differing forms of those points on the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
People, parallel to the development in the technology, have developed various lifting and conveying equipments which will provide services for lifting and/or conveying loads. In this way, requirement for manpower has been reduced and speed of the studies in this field is increased. There are many lifting and/or conveying equipments such as pulleys, lifting jacks, hoists, cranes and so on.
Lifting jacks are such tools that they are employed for hoisting heavy loads to a certain small height or moving bodies at rest for a short distance exerting high pressure on them. Low capacity lifting jacks are used with the machining equipments and vehicles and those with high capacity are used with heavy machinery and to handle other loads.
Lifting jacks are divided into two categories as hydraulic types and mechanical types. Mechanical lifting jacks have several types; such as screw-jacks, rack-and-pinion jacks, . . . Hydraulic jacks also have several types; such as hydraulic bottle jack, horizontal motor hydraulic jack, . . .
Load bearing plates for load of the lifting jacks employed today are generally so designed that they only fit to some specific surface forms. However, in most cases jacking points during lifting vehicles or loads have different forms and lifting jacks engaged in these jacking points must conform to them. Existing technical solutions are either using more than one type of attachable load bearing plates for different jacking points or using more than one type of lifting jacks.
Besides, in the course of time, user may lose the load bearing plate attachments supplied as well as use of many attachments increases the lifting jack production expenses. In addition to that disassembling and assembling of these parts take time and require special tools and equipments. It is obvious that use of more than one lifting jack increases the cost and storing these lifting jacks means that you have more trouble sources.
Nowadays, it is known that there are a lot of applications with regard to lifting jacks with swivel top plate. One of these applications relates to a lifting jack with swivel ramp describe d in the application numbered U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,779B1. In the abstract issued of this application, it says that a pair of splines with helical ramps are used for extension or retraction by means of rotating them over each other.
As a result, load bearing top plates of lifting jacks used for lifting vehicles and loads are recently keep on developing, and therefore it seems that new structures are required to remove the disadvantages that have been already discussed above and provide solutions to the existing systems.